


Hide and Seek

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Series: Outside Edge [54]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Hockey, Humor, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: When one of their players go missing, it's up to Kurt and Sebastian to hunt them down.





	Hide and Seek

“Marco?” Kurt calls, then waits, ears straining in the enclosed locker room, listening for a peep, a laugh, any sign of the boy he’s looking for.

But he hears nothing.

 _Shoot_! He circles the room, kicking pads and shorts and mounds of soggy gear to the side so he can see the floor more clearly.

“Marco?” He tries again, begging with his brain for a response.

But nothing.

Kurt sighs. He hates being in the locker rooms this late at night. Not that he’s the only one there. There are other boys searching same as him. But the locker rooms are a liminal space. Without any windows, with doors that close on their own, and motion-activated lights that always seem to be on the blink, it’s really easy to lose track of time in there, especially when you’re alone.

Plus it’s really beginning to stink.

Hot sweat is bad enough, but cold sweat? That’s a different, nauseating form of olfactory hell altogether.

“Come on. You _won_. I’ll admit it. Just … come on out, okay? We’re all waiting for you.” _We can’t go home without you, you little …_ “Marco!”

From the locker room next door, or maybe the one a few doors down, muffled by thick cement walls, Kurt hears: “Polo!”

His ears perk up. His whole face brightens. All he has to do is figure out which room that voice came from, and he can finally get the heck out of here!

He races out the door chanting, “Marco! Marco! Marco!” An answering chant of, “Polo! Polo! Polo!” matches his as he races down the hall, hopping from room to room looking for the boy behind the voice. But the closer he gets to zeroing in on its location, the more annoyed he becomes as the true identity of the owner behind the faint cry of “Polo!” becomes easier to distinguish.

“Marco!” Kurt grumbles, storming into the last locker room and catching Sebastian just as the word “Polo!” comes out of his mouth.

“Sebastian! You _dork_! I’m trying to get _Josh_ to say ‘Polo’! Not _you_!”

Sebastian shrugs. “Sorry. It’s a reflex.”

Kurt shakes his head. “You don’t know how to deal with kids under the age of fifteen, do you?”

“Uh, no. No, I don’t. That’s why I don’t coach the mites, Kurt. Kids are not my thing.”

A snicker creeps between their arguing, but it’s not Kurt or Sebastian. It lasts barely a second, but it makes both boys tense up.

“Did you hear that?” Kurt asks.

Sebastian nods. “I think it’s coming from one of those …” He points at the humongous gear bags standing like sentinels around the room.

“Are you _serious_?” Kurt scrunches his nose at the thought of this little boy, so determined to win this game of Hide and Seek (that only _he_ was playing) that he would lock himself up inside some older boy’s dirty, sweaty bag.

In Kurt’s mind, that’s the equivalent of cutting off a toe to win a sack of dead grass.

“Yeah,” Sebastian says. “Quick, say something funny.”

“Wha-what? What do you mean _say something funny_? What do I look like? A clown?”

“Well, not normally, but that outfit you were wearing last Wednesday …”

“And what was wrong with the outfit I was wearing last Wednesday!?”

“That fluffy shirt …”

“… is a Gucci original, you uncultured swine!”

“I’m just saying, it wasn’t one of your best decisions.”

Another giggle peppered in amidst the pile of discarded gear stops their arguing again. Silence, then another giggle, and they realize the sound is coming from the largest tower bag standing in the center of the room – the only one with a thin halo of space surrounding it. Sebastian maneuvers through the mess to get to it and gives it a shake, which causes its contents to erupt with laughter.

“Josh!” Kurt yells, unzipping the bag to let the little boy free. “We’ve been looking all over for--- _whoa_!”

They don’t see the small boy at first because the smell that hits them the moment they unzip the bag forces them back a full foot.

“Jesus Christmas!” Sebastian coughs. “You have to admire his dedication cuz, I mean, good night!”

“Josh?” Kurt reaches a hand down blindly for the boy, his eyes watering so badly he can barely see. “What the heck were you doing in there?”

“I winned!” the boy cheers, raising both fists in the air.

“Next time, make sure the rest of us know that we’re playing. Deal?” Sebastian says, offering the boy his fist to bump.

“Deal!” Josh says, returning the gesture.

“Great. Now that that’s settled …” Kurt takes Josh by the smallest corner of the shoulder of his shirt and leads him at arm’s length from the room, “let’s get you to mom … so she can hose you down with Febreeze ... and Lysol … and set your clothes on fire …”

"Hey, maybe we can toss in your shirt from last Wednesday while we're at it," Sebastian kids.

Kurt doesn't even look over his shoulder to acknowledge him. "Quiet, peasant."


End file.
